Playing Online
First of all The very first thing you should do is to READ THE RULES!!! How to play online Playing online works exactly like playing offline, except that you can see other players, up- or download levels and replays, and see various stats while playing. In order to use the online features, there are a lot of new keys for you to configure. When you first time enter the game, there might be a battle running. Simply download the level, go to the external levels through the menu and find the level, that is being played. Default key mapping in Elma Online Elma Online uses two option keys to fit all keys to F-keys by default. You can set the option keys to left or right SHIFT, left or right CTRL, or ALT. Preliminary key mapping: F1 = Show/Hide others OPT1 + F1 = Show/Hide yourself from others ENTER+ F1 = Free camera (Observe without entering the level) F2 = Observe next player (When chatting, write PM to next player in list) OPT1 + F2 = Observe previous player (When chatting, write PM to previous player in list) OPT2 + F2 = Cancel observing (When chatting, cancel PM) F3 = Show battle queue OPT1 + F3 = Lock/Unlock new levels F4 = Download battle level OPT1 + F4 = Download cup level OPT2 + F4 = Download any level (type level filename without the .lev extension) F5 = Show players online OPT1 + F5 = Show best times OPT2 + F5 = Show best multi times F6 = Show battle standings/results OPT1 + F6 = Show cup standings/results OPT2 + F6 = Show 24h tt standings/results F7 = Show finished times OPT1 + F7 = Show finished multi times OPT2 + F7 = Clear finished times F8 = Send/Accept multiplayer invitation OPT1 + F8 = Cancel multiplayer invitation OPT2 + F8 = Change active cup F9 = Type chat line (press Up/Down to scroll chat, works also with Page_Up/Down) OPT1 + F9 = Show/Hide chat OPT2 + F9 = Show/Hide last apple time F10 = Show/Hide battle/cup status line OPT1 + F10 = Show/Hide leader and your position OPT2 + F10 = Show/Hide speedometer F11 = Download winning replay of last battle OPT1 + F11 = Download winning replay of last cup OPT2 + F11 = Show/hide onewheel status F12 = (Re)connect to server OPT1 + F12 = Disconnect from server OPT2 + F12 = Refresh palette How to make your own shirt (BMP) The following is a walkthrough on how to make a shirt picture. If you know what you are doing you can of course do it any way you want. #Open Microsoft Paint #Open a BMP #*Either: Load an existing working BMP (that already has the right colors in the game, e.g. milagros.bmp) #*Or: Create a new one with the dimensions 149 x 101 pixels #Rotate 90° counter-clockwise, if you want it to be easier to see what the shirt will look like in the game #Make the background #*Note that all pixels with the same color as the top left corner pixel will be transparent #*It may be any shape, no need to use the usual shape of the shirt #Put something unique on it: letter, image, logo, etc #Customize #*It is useful to use advanced programs like Adobe Photoshop for better results #*You can also use special fonts from pages like dafont.com #Rotate 90° clockwise if you rotated it before #Correct your BMP #*If you created or edited your shirt with another program, you might have wrong palette. Then, follow these steps: #*#Copy your BMP #*#Open working BMP #*#Paste there #*#*There are mainly two different LGRs used as the default one (the original default.lgr and highq.lgr) and it's a good idea to have a look at the shirt with both LGRs as they have a different color palette. #Save as type "256 Color Bitmap (*.bmp,*.dib)" #*Use the exact same name as on Elma Online (case sensitive, no accents or special symbols) #Put it in your bmp folder in EOL directory, when you play it will be uploaded to site automatically. #Advertise to everybody on Elma Online, on forums, #battle (mIRC) and anywhere else you want Shirts can be downloaded from Elma Online Site. See also *Installing EOL *Starting battles *Tips and Tricks Category:Online